The Taste of Sin
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Kristina Davis should be happy for her brother, Michael. He's got a sweet and cute little girlfriend and is finally happy. But what happens when Kristina begins to have forbidden feelings for the girl who has stolen her older brother's heart?


**The Taste of Sin**

**Summary: Kristina Davis should be happy for her brother, Michael. He's got a sweet and cute little girlfriend and is finally happy. But what happens when Kristina begins to have forbidden feelings for the girl who has stolen her older brother's heart?**

**Pairings: Kristina/Clare, Michael/Clare, Some Taylor/Kristina and past mentions of Keifer/Kristina.**

**Crossover: Degrassi/General Hospital**

**Rated: PG13**

**Part One: Big, Blue Eyes**

"She makes me feel normal, Krissy. Like I'm not damaged or broken. I can forget everything bad that ever happened to me, when I'm with her." Michael Corinthos was saying eagerly as he sat across from his sister at Kelly's.

Kristina smiled softly as she smoothed out her school uniform and brought the little white mug of coffee up to her lips. "Well I can't wait to meet her." She told him sincerly. "I'm sure I'll love her, if she truely makes you feel like that. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Michael."

Her brother smiled at her, his patented puppy-dog eyes lighting up happily. "So, how are things going with you and Taylor?" He asked of her curiously.

The smile wilted off of her face and she frowned a little bit. "They're pretty non-existant. I still can't handle having guys touch me. Not even one's as sweet as Taylor. Besides...he doesn't really...attract me, like that. He's a good friend but-" She trailed off with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Not boyfriend material?" Michael asked, sincerely.

Kristina shook her head. "No! He's perfect. Definite boyfriend material. Just...not for me." She murmured, stirring sugar into her coffee with her spoon.

Michael was about to reply when his eyes landed on the door. His eyes sparkled and a smile brightened up his face as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up abruptly.

The dark haired girl pursed her lips in confusion and then turned to look torwards the door to see her older brother embracing a petite girl with auburn curls. She stood up, watching as her brother pulled away from the girl, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips before he began to pull over to the table that he'd just been sitting at. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met a pair of big, blue ones.

"Hey." The blue-eyed girl said with a bright, friendly smile. "Michael's told me so much about you, Kristina. I'm Clare Edwards."

Kristina didn't say anything, just continued to stare wide eyed at Clare until her brother cleared his throat loudly. Snapping out of her daydream, she pasted a smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hey. Michael can't stop talking about you. He's been wanting me to meet you for days, now."

Clare let out a soft giggle. "Same with me. He said that he knew that we'd get along really well." She said as she took a seat, while Michael went to order Clare a drink and all of them some food.

Kristina smiled a little bit before the look on her face turned serious. "You know, I really should be thanking you. You've been making my brother happy. I haven't exactly seen him like that in awhile." She told the other girl, studying her carefully.

Clare lowered her lashes, drawing designs on the table with her fingertips. "I'm glad. He's told me about some of the things that he's went through and it just, really amazes me how strong he really is."

Michael walked back up to the table moments later, placing a strawberry milkshake infront of his girlfriend and a basket of onion rings in the middle of the table before he sat down. "The food should be done in a few minutes." He stated with a big smile, looking between the two girls. "So you two are getting along?"

Clare and Kristina both smiled at him and nodded.

"So, Michael never did tell me how the two of you met." The brunette said as she dipped her onion ring in barbecue sauce and began to eat it.

"I just moved into the house across the street from Carly and Jax's about two weeks ago, he was visiting and we ended up running into eachother-literally!" Clare stated with a laugh of amusement, shaking her head, curls bouncing. "Anyway, we started talking and we really got along and started to hang out more." She shrugged as their food was brought to them and her chicken sandwich and fries were placed infront of her.

"Do you go to Madison Prep? I haven't seen you around there." Kristina questioned, taking a bite of her hamburger.

Clare shook her head. I go to Port Charles High. My mother wanted to put me into Madison, but after spending Elementary and Middle school years in a private school, I wasn't going to have that. Besides, I've gotten pretty used to public school."

"So why'd you move here anyway? I mean...from Canada to Port Charles?" Kristina shook her head.

"My parents are having marriage problems and are seperated. And some...crazy stuff happened to me this past year. My mom decided that a move would be good for a fresh start." Clare didn't say anything more and the three teens sat in an uncomfortable silence. It was obvious that Clare didn't want to say anything more.

Kristina ran up the stairs to her room, eyes landing on her sister who was sitting on her bed.

Molly looked up furrowing her brows as she watched Kristina pick up the dirty clothes that were on the floor and throw them in the hamper across the room from the bed. "What's going on?" She asked her sister.

Kristina turned her head to lock eyes with Molly. "Michael's new girlfriend is going to spend the night. She's pretty cool and Michael once us to get to know eachother."

"Morgan told me about her. He says that she's really pretty. And apparently, she played Wii with him, one day. She sounds really cool." Molly said, swinging her legs off of the bed and standing up.

**Next Chapter/Part: Girls' Night/Sleepover, feelings, and talks between friends.**


End file.
